Let Me Fall
by Areku and Lulani
Summary: Trowa is tortured


Let Me Fall  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own G.W. The show belongs to its owners, the plot, the characters, and the weaponry of Gundams.  
  
  
  
  
  
Let Me Fall  
  
  
  
  
  
//Why must I lie here still// he sat up looking at his hands //It all still seems so familiar….so much blood one person has…so much weakness I carry//  
  
His fist slammed the cold floor of cement once again. Blood stained his hands, he wanted to scream, call out, cuss, make his anger and violated screams heard. He lay there, broken, his jeans didn't feel as if they were on, they felt like all those hands again, the ones that stole his essence no more then an hour ago.  
  
  
  
A cold wind swept the cell once again, and the light crawled un forgivingly along the floor,  
  
//No …why is this happening…!// he slowly moved against the wall. The battered body of pale whites, creams, blues and purples, dragging through cum, seed, and blood of 3 other men, but mostly himself… //I feel so cold…why is there something so important about me…its all a bad dream, soon I will wake, Quatre will be there smiling like every other morning…//  
  
  
  
"Ah" the man took a deep breath, "Do you smell it 03?…can you smell that…my victory" he laughed harshly, "So long did I wish to have you little one…they told me virgins were always better" The mans eyes flickered. He held a gun, a photograph of a young boy. His eyes read flames of a killer. He looked the age of almost 30, his face hideous.  
  
He tossed the photograph, "You were beautiful at age 10…" Slowly his hands reached down kneeling in front of him, as they held his jaw locked on his eyes, he held up the photograph,  
  
" Little Nanashi…" He whispered and kissed the boy, his lips bruising and bleeding, they were chapped badly from the cold. His insides turned, his throat burned. The taste of smoke, and grease filled his mouth. He felt sick, like his insides would spew.  
  
//Then what would you do kill me// his mind cried.  
  
  
  
Trowa thrashed to get away. The men's teeth sunk into his lip, blood filled his mouth,  
  
  
  
"Bastard, I'll make sure your remember this for good" the mans voice cracked something in Trowas memory, and fear over whelmed him.  
  
  
  
The emerald eyes shattered. Now things were beginning to make sense, now he realized why it was so familiar, why he was cold, his eyes widened and he grabbed his head, the pain covering his body,  
  
  
  
"Yes, yes!" the mans laughter rose, "Now you remember boy, come Nanashi let me make sure it sticks in you…" The voice was cold, deadly and retched,  
  
  
  
//You!// Trowa eyes widened in fear, //The mercenaries…it was you…bastards!// He pulled the legs to his chest, the jean material ripped, torn and bloody,  
  
  
  
" Those who don't wish to speak…are doomed to repeat their mistakes" He lunged at Trowa, pulling the boy against another wall. His hands wrapped around the body, one slowly caressing the Latin skin, "You have developed well…not anymore a virgin…but still stained in your own stupidity boy!" a sharp hand hit his face, the boy sprawling towards the floor, coughing, his eyes holding a glare, mixing in the fear of memories, Vayeates accident had erased,  
  
//I don't want to remember this…please no…just let me die, let me fall into deaths hands…// His lips were kissed roughly, till they bruised and pulsed in pain. The mans cock rubbed the jeans slowly, his hand touching Trowas muscular chest, biting, breaking the flesh.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Let me…GO!" His voice shattered the cell. He was grabbed by the older mans rough hands,  
  
"Shut-up boy!" A hand again hit him, this time 03 tasted blood, his jaw had been broken from the second blow, " We wouldn't want to have to kill you now would we?"  
  
  
  
Trowa coughed. His vocal cords were throbbing. The mans hands rubbed his skin slowly. The creamy color, bruising him. Trowa stomach was days without food. His body was coming down with a plaque. They waited until he was to weak to fight them off. The older man violated 03. The hands wrapped his cock, pulling, squeezing.  
  
  
  
Not even screaming would save Trowa now.  
  
  
  
Trowa gasped. The pain was too great. Tears shattered over his mask, his insides bleed more then before. The were red, raw, burning inside of him. Not even blood was his lubricant now. The insides had been cut, torn and were on the verge of infection. Trowa pulled away, the man thrusting faster, harder then before.  
  
  
  
A painful orgasm shattered at Trowa. The boy throwing his head back, the tears flowing faster, the scream shot out,  
  
"Please it hurts!" he cried grabbing at the floor, another orgasm hit, it shook Trowa his insides, this time wouldn't stop bleeding.  
  
  
  
Violent rape went on. No matter how hard he tried. Fingers still stuck in him, swollen cock sat against his stomach, seed filled his mouth chocking him.  
  
  
  
Trowa Barton was on the verge of dieing.  
  
  
  
//someone…anyone…// he thought crying as the mans hands rolled him on his back, now he was their dog, //help me…//  
  
  
  
  
  
A shot was fired. The man hit the floor. His eyes widened he fell against Trowa, his weight causing Trowa to cry out.  
  
  
  
There was silence, and someone was touching him moving the body. Trowa thrashed against them,  
  
//No please, no more!// He pulled away huddled against the wall, the tears wouldn't end. He sat shaking in his own blood, his long legs stained in it. His mouth was bleeding. His hands were tied behind his back, the turtle neck that had been shredded held them till they bled.  
  
  
  
Onyx eyes looked at him,  
  
"Trowa…"  
  
  
  
Trowa threw himself at Wufie. The boy cried and shook,  
  
  
  
"They all,…I know them…" he coughed, his vocal cords were damaged. Another pair of hands rubbed his back were he was bruised,  
  
"Trowa calm down, its okay where here" duo wrapped his arms around the boys waist. He was a wreck. The boy had been badly injured. The use of his legs was impossible. Slowly they managed his jeans on, hurting him was something they couldn't avoid. So much damage was done upon him.  
  
  
  
Wufie and Duo helped him up. Alarms echoed the halls. As they carried the boy out Duo whispered in his ear,  
  
"Its okay were going to get you out of here" Trowa laid his head in Wufies shoulder, he couldn't talk anymore. The blood was coming through the jeans and onto the coat they wrapped him in. Finally they reached Heero and Quatre.  
  
  
  
The blond shook, his words failed him. Heero held him, slowly he looked as if he would fall. He went white, as he watched them lift his best friend into the jeep. His eyes held a shattered look. Slowly Quatre stumbled towards him,  
  
"Trowa…" he started to cry and held him. The tears fell harder from Trowas eyes. He pulled away from Quatre quickly and sat deep into the seat. The blond gasped Wufie pulled him away,  
  
"The blood Quatre, he could have an S.T.D." Wufie said slowly and held the blond as he cried. The jeep screamed across the sands.  
  
  
  
Trowa buried his face into the coat. Te had stolen his essence, who would want him now.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC… 


End file.
